So Marvelous
by Drawn To Those That Never Yawn
Summary: In which Kurt has Blaine issues and Rachel has Finn issues. So, what better way to vent out than in song? Kurtchel!Friendship, pre-Evanberry and pre-Klaine.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Poker Face by Lady Gaga.**

* * *

"C'mon," Rachel held out her hand. Kurt looked back again at the blonde who was talking to his friend (read: crush). He felt his eyes get teary, so she rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand herself.

They soon found themselves in the center stage of the auditorium. Rachel set aside her bag on the floor, grabbing the sheet music. She started looking at the back.

"Who are you looking for?" Kurt asked, as Rachel kept opening and closing the thick red curtains. She popped her head out. "Brad the Piano Guy."

He 'ahh'ed before sitting on the chair bside the red piano. Rachel sighed in frustration, and put the sheet music on the piano. Kurt tilted his head, to see it was sheet music for the piano. He looked around for Rachel, but it was obvious she wasn't there.

He flipped the papers around, and started learning the keys for the song. he smiled because these were one of the songs he asked Blaine to play for him. (As a Lady Gaga fan, he couldn't resist when he heard Blaine playing Thinking Of You in the Warblers choir room.)

"Well, it seems that we're going to have to sing it…" Rachel trailed off, when she heard Kurt play the first verse of the song. Kurt looked up, and immediately stopped playing.

"I didn't know you could play piano," she walked up to him.

"Blaine wasn't the only thing I brought back from Dalton," he cheekily replied, touching the curl on his hair. She smiled fondly.

"Should I start or should you?" she asked. He looked shocked; Rachel Berry was sharing the spotlight? He should've come back earlier!

"Would you mind if I…?" she shook her head, while straightening the sheet music and placed it back in front of him.

(_Kurt_, **Rachel**, **_Both_**)

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays_

_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me_  
**Love the game intuition play the cards with spades to start**  
_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

Kurt brought out his low voice, as Rachel danced around the stage.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh__  
_**Ohhhhh****  
****I'll get him hot****  
**_And show him what I got_

Kurt winked deviously, before continuing.

_Can't read my__  
__Can't read my__  
__No he can't read my__  
_**_Poker face_**_**  
**_**She's got to love nobody**

**Can't read my****  
****Can't read my**  
_No he can't read my_  
_Poker face_**  
**_**He's got to love nobody**_

_**P-p-p-poker face**__**  
**__**P-p-poker face**__**  
**__P-p-p-poker face__  
_**_P-p-poker face_**

_I wanna roll with him__  
__A hard pair we will be__  
_**A little gamblin'****  
**_**Is fun when you're with me**_

**Russian roulette is not the same without a gun****  
**_**And baby when it's love**__**  
**_**If it ain't rough, it isn't fun!**

Rachel belted, slamming her hands on the piano.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh__  
__oh, oh, oh, oh__  
__I'll get him hot__  
__And show him what I got_

_Oh,_**_oh, oh, oh_**_**  
**__**Ohhhhh**__**  
**_**I'll get him hot****  
**_And show him what I got_

_Can't read my__  
_**Can't read my****  
**_**No they can't read our poker face**_**  
**_**We've got to love nobody**_

The looked at each other and smiled, and Rachel started doing complicated moves in the unoccupied dance floor.

_**Can't red my**__**  
**__**Can't read my**__**  
**__**No they can't read our poker face**__**  
**__**We've got to love nobody **_

Unbeknownst to them, two spectators were watching them let go of their deppresion.

_I won't tell you that__  
_**_I love you_**_**  
**__Kiss or__  
_**_Hug you_**_**  
**__'Cause I'm bluffin'__  
_**_With my muffin_**_**  
**__I'm not lyin'__  
__I'm just_**_stunnin' with my love glue gunnin'_**

**Just like a chick in the casino****  
****Take your bank before I pay you out**

Her voice echoed throughout the auditorium, and startled the heck out of the two spectators.

_I promise this__  
__Promise this __  
__Check this hand_

Kurt held out his hand, which Rachel appropriately kissed lightly on the knuckles.

_'Cause I am marvelous_

She moved next to Kurt, who scooted over. She shocked him by playing the two other parts (that was for two people to play). He raised his eyebrows, but kept playing.

**I'm marvelous****  
**_I'm marvelous__  
_**_We're marvelous_**_**  
**_**_So marvelous_**

**_She's got to love nobody_**_**  
**_**_Can't read my_**_**  
**_**_Can't read my_**_**  
**_**_No they can't read our_**_**  
**_**_Poker face_**

**_They've got to love nobody_**

The two looked at each other with a sense of accomplishment, until they were startled by the clapping of the two mystery spectators. The two stood up almost immediately.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Sam?" Rachel asked.

The two referred to walked up stage, and safe to say, the singers were quite shocked.

"That was good," Blaine said to Kurt.

"You were amazing," Sam said to Rachel.

The two looked at each other for a moment, before looking at their respective partners.

"Wanna hang out?" Sam asked.

"I'd love to," Rachel answered. The two exited the auditorium, Rachel's bag slung on Sam's shoulder, that left the two alone.

"I saw you with that guy earlier," Kurt said quietly.

"Logan?" Blaine asked, brow furrowing. Kurt nodded, looking down on his feet.

"Oh, he's just a… a friend," the ex-lead Warbler replied. Kurt looked at Blaine again.

"Really?" Kurt asked, to which Blaine nodded.

"So _that's_ why you seemed upset this morning," he said. "C'mon, let's go get coffee."

"Sure," Kurt flushed in excitement.


End file.
